Save the Best for Last
by She-Ra Princess of Power
Summary: Old School Ethan and Theresa. Valentine's Day. Friendship. Unspoken feelings. Need I say more?
1. Care Bear Stare!

Howdy! I wrote this story a looooong time ago. I've been somewhat nostalgic as of late, and decided to post as I never posted this here. It's completed, and while I can say my writing has evolved a LOT over the years, it's still a pretty fun story. Lighthearted. I HAVE tweaked some grammar, but I went ahead and left old school references (i.e Theresa talks on a house phone, not a cell phone; Theresa is browsing Napster, not itunes...you get the idea!) So please read, I hope you enjoy, and feedback is always loved and cherished!

Jenn


	2. Part One

**Part One**

Theresa Lopez- Fitzgerald sighed contentedly as she sat down at her desk in the Crane mansion. After being Ivy Crane's personal assistant for over three years, the novelty of working in such a beautiful house had yet to wear off.

She absolutely, positively loved her job.

Mrs. Crane was a wonderful employer. She understood what it was like to be 21 years old, and the "responsibilities" that came with the age. School. Friends. Men.

Well, maybe not the boy part. Since Theresa had broken up with her boyfriend of six years, Noah Bennett, almost a year ago, Theresa hadn't really done the whole dating scene. How could she, when she was head over heels in love with another man?

A man whom had no inkling of her true feelings.

Ethan Crane was the epitome of perfection in Theresa's eyes. Ever since he brought her a pint of Ben and Jerry's Cherry Garcia ice cream at three in the morning the night that she and Noah broke up, Theresa had loved him. She would never forget him sneaking into the apartment she shared with Whitney Russell and stroking her hair while she cried. He told her that he was "in the neighborhood" and just happened to have this pint of her favorite ice cream with him.

She supposed she had loved him for longer than that, but after he held her tight all night, letting her cry on his shoulder, she realized why things with Noah hadn't worked out. Noah just didn't care about anyone but himself. Theresa wasn't really upset that she had broken up with Noah- thinking about it, they were together for so long out of convenience, not love- she was upset because the sweet, caring, silly boy she had fallen in love with her freshman year of high school had been replaced with a cynical, egotistical jerk. Theresa hurt for Noah, because he had so much _good_ in him, yet he chose to be an asshole.

She only started to realize what a jerk he was, though, when she saw what a good person Ethan Crane was. He was kind, funny, and compassionate. When his own long- term relationship with Gwen Hotchkiss had gone sour, he tried his hardest to end things on a good note, making sure that Gwen was at ease without him.

So, Theresa saw no point dating guys that really didn't interest her. Ethan was the man that she loved, even though he was completely blind to the fact.

Theresa sighed again as she dug into the mound of paper work Mrs. Crane had asked her to sort through. What she wouldn't do to be with Ethan, to hear him say those three little words.

After awhile of sorting through the papers, Theresa felt a warm pair of hands slide over her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Hmmm. let me see. Could it be the overly amorous Mr. Crane?"

Her response received a hearty chuckle from the "mystery man".

"Um, **no**."

The hands pulled away from her eyes, and there stood Ethan, beaming down on her.

"It's the madly in love Ethan Crane, coming to ask a favor from his best friend."

Theresa's heart fell as the words _madly in love_ echoed through her mind. For the past several months, Ethan had been talking about this amazing girl that he was crazy for. He wouldn't reveal her name to anyone, though, including Theresa, because she wasn't what the Cranes would deem as an appropriate match for Ethan.

Meaning, she was not wealthy. And the Cranes wouldn't be able to profit off a union between them.

At first, when Ethan had begun telling her about this girl, Theresa had let her hopes rise. After all, if Ethan Crane could fall in love with a girl from the "wrong side of the tracks" that meant she actually had a chance! Her hopes slowly deflated, though, when Ethan spoke of how much he loved this woman, and what he wouldn't do to be with her.

It was quite ironic, actually, because Ethan was in the same place Theresa was in. The woman he loved apparently had no idea how he felt about her. They were good friends, but Ethan was afraid that she would shoot him down. Theresa tried to be encouraging, but it was breaking her heart in the process.

"You need a favor, huh?" Theresa asked coyly, raising her eyebrows at him questionably. Ethan squatted beside her chair, an almost pleading look in his eyes.

"I need your help. Valentine's Day is tomorrow, and I've decided to confess my love…"

Theresa sat there numbly as the words poured out of his mouth. He wanted her to go pick out the perfect gift for his dream woman?

Theresa didn't think it was possible or her heart to fall any lower, but at those words, it did.

After tomorrow, any chance she had with Ethan would be over


	3. Part Two

**Part Two**

Ethan looked at Theresa hopefully, his eyes twinkling.

"Please, Resa? Your taste is so exquisite- anything you would pick out, I'm sure she would love."

Theresa swallowed nervously, running her hand over the smooth mahogany desk. She looked up at Ethan to see him pouting, his lower lip protruding slightly, his bright blue eyes down turned.

"Pweese? Pwetty pweese?"

A groan escaped from Theresa's mouth as she rubbed her face in amusement.

"Baby talk gets you nowhere, Ethan-"

Ethan dropped to his knees, placing his head on her lap, his sparkling blue eyes boring straight into her.

Argh! How maddening! How could she tell him no, with those eyes looking at her the way they were, sending chills up her spine?

"Okay, okay. As always, you win, Ethan. I'll help you."

Ethan jumped up and pulled Theresa with him. He caught her in his arms and enveloped her in to a big bear hug.

Being that close to Ethan always had the same effect on Theresa. His familiar scent warmed her from head to toe. How could Ethan miss how _right _it felt for her to be in his arms?

"You're the best, Resa. What would I do without you?"

_You wouldn't even notice I was gone_.

­­­­­­­­­­ 

Later that evening, Theresa was at her computer downloading songs from Napster and checking her email when the phone rang.

"Hello?" 

"Resa!"

A smile touched Theresa's lips. She dragged the phone across her bedroom to her bed and flopped down on it.

"Hey, Ethan, what's up?"

"I was just calling to ask if you've thought of what I should get her."

_Ugh. Of course he'd call to talk about **her**.  
_  
"Um. I've come up with a few possibilities. What about you?"

Ethan sighed into the phone.

"Resa, I'm just so confused! With Gwen it was so easy to buy stuff for her- anything Hermes or Versace would do. But this girl… she's different. She's not into that sort of stuff. She's actually a lot like you."

_If she's a lot like me, then why don't you love **ME**?_

"Oh."

Theresa wrapped her arms around Mr. Snuggles, the huge bear Ethan had won for her a couple of years back at the Harmony Spring Fling Festival. Every night, without fail, she fell asleep cuddling the bear, dreaming of Ethan, dreaming of him telling her that he loved her.

"What would you want, Resa? If you could have anything your heart desired on Valentine's Day, what would you choose?"

_You. I'd choose you_.

"Ethan. Valentine's Day isn't about the quote perfect unquote gift. It's about the love that two people share. If this girl is as terrific as you say she is, buying her a gift isn't going to be what matters. What's going to matter is that you are going to be giving her your heart."

Ethan took his time in responding.

"What if that's not good enough?"

Theresa's body started to tremble with anger. Not good enough? How could Ethan think such a thing?

"Ethan. If this girl doesn't realize that your love is the best gift she could ever receive, then she is a moron. A straight up moron. And _you_ are a moron for even thinking otherwise."

They were silent for the next few minutes, their soft breathing the only sound.

"Resa?"

Ethan's voice was nearly a whisper.

"Yeah, Eth?"

"Can I come over?"

­­­­­­­­­ 

Ethan's head was a jumbled mess as he drove over to Theresa's.

_"Ethan. If this girl doesn't realize that your love is the best gift she could ever receive, then she is a moron. A straight up moron. And **you** are a moron for even thinking otherwise."_

Theresa's words replayed over and over again in his mind.

God. How he loved that woman.

Theresa was the epitome of perfection in Ethan's eyes. The way her nose scrunched up when she laughed, the way her eyes softened at the mere mention of romance.

He was a goner.

The minute he met Theresa Lopez- Fitzgerald, he knew she was somebody special, somebody that would make a huge impact on his life.

And she had. He had fallen for her so hard, it made him realize that what he shared with Gwen was indeed love, but not the all-powerful, soul -consuming love he felt for Theresa.

Tomorrow, he was going to tell her how he felt. 

Hopefully, his heart was going to be good enough for her.


	4. Part Three

**Part Three**

It was times like these that reminded Theresa of how lucky she was to have Ethan in her life, if only as a friend. They were snuggled together on the worn out couch in the living room of her and Whitney's apartment, watching Theresa's favorite movie of all time, _The Man in the Moon_.

As the credits rolled, Ethan glanced over at Theresa, who had tears running down her face. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, squeezing her.

"Silly Resa. You cry ever time you see this movie."

"But it's just so _sad_! Why did Court have to die?"

Ethan chuckled lightly as he reached over and gently brushed the tears that streamed down her face away. His laughter died away, though, as his hand made contact with her skin.

How many times had they done this? Watched movies into the wee hours of dawn, talking about everything and nothing, and whatever was in between?

How many times had Ethan wiped away her tears as she cried during sappy love scenes, loving the surge of electricity that coursed through his entire being?

Theresa tilted her head slightly to look him in the eyes as his hand caressed her face.

God, he couldn't stand this! How could he wait until tomorrow night to tell her how he felt when all he wanted at that second was to kiss her and hold her and tell her how much she was loved.

Suddenly, it dawned on Ethan. It **WAS** Valentine's Day! It was 2:07 am on February 14th. He didn't **_HAVE_** to wait!

"Resa, I-"

Suddenly, the lights switched.

"You watched _The Man in the Moon_ **AGAIN**, Theresa? How many times does that make it?"

Ethan and Theresa pulled apart as Whitney walked into the living room, a wry smile on her pretty features. She turned the VCR off and sat down on the reclining chair next to the couch.

"Poor Ethan! Having to re-watch that movie over and over and over again! And poor Theresa, crying again when you know perfectly well that Court is going to die!"

"But, I... I keep hoping that the ending will change, and he won't die!"

Theresa looked so earnest in her conviction that both Ethan and Whitney burst into laughter.

"Oh, honey, you say that every time you watch it!" Whitney said through her giggles. Theresa tossed a pillow at her friend, and soon, all three were in the midst of a pillow war.

So much for telling Resa how he really felt.

After calming down a bit, Whitney told her friends good night as she made her way to bed.

"I guess it's about that time," Ethan said, almost a sad ring in his voice.

"I guess so," Theresa echoed, as Ethan pulled her up off of the couch.

They walked in silence to the door. Ethan opened the door and started to walk out, Theresa right behind him.

The night was crisp as they made their way to Ethan's car. They leaned against the BMW, side by side, just as they had always done after their movie marathons.

"So, what are you doing tomorrow night?"

Theresa looked at Ethan, a strange look on her face.

She just shrugged and looked up at the clear night sky, the stars shining down upon them.

"Oh, I don't know. I think it's going to be a girly night. Face masks. Nail painting. Getting more in touch with my inner self."

"More in touch with your inner self, huh, Resa... sounds exciting! I wish I could join you!"

Ethan carefully took in the change of her expression as she turned her face back towards him. She looked almost pained.

"I wish you could, too, Ethan. But you have that hot date of yours."

Her words were joking, but her tone was anything but.

"Resa, I-"

Before he could say anything else, Theresa leaned over and pressed her lips lightly against his cheek.

"I hope you have a wonderful time tomorrow night, Ethan. You deserve it. And just remember, the girl that you love is the luckiest girl on Earth."

And with that, she pulled away from him and ran back to her apartment.

All that was left was the lingering scent of her perfume, and the memory of her lips on his face,

Ethan inhaled deeply as he ran his hand over the place her lips had connected with his skin, allowing her familiar scent to overwhelm his senses for just a moment as he pondered the nights events.

Was it his imagination, or did Theresa actually seem sad that he had a date that evening?

A smile touched his lips at the thought.

He turned to walk to the driver's side of his Beamer, catching a glimpse of Theresa's bedroom window. Her light was on, giving him a full view of her as she fluffed the pillows on her bed, an almost wistful expression on her face.

_Happy Valentine's Day, Resa. I love you_.


	5. Part Four

**Part Four  
**  
Theresa brushed a tear from her face as she stared forlornly at her clock.

It was almost 7:00 PM, the time Ethan had told her he'd be arriving at the doorstep of the house of the woman he loved.

After dreaming for so long that she might have a chance with him, it was hard to let go. But she knew she would have to, or else risk losing one of the most special people in her life.

There was no point in sitting around her bedroom, moping. Whit was getting ready for her big night with Chad, so Theresa really didn't feel like bothering her to cry on her shoulder.

Nope, tonight was definitely a night of solidarity.

She leaned against her vanity and checked her reflection in the mirror.

Red rimmed eyes. Lovely.

She let out a deep sigh and grabbed her car keys. She needed to get out of the house, go to the place where she could always get lost in her dreams of Ethan.

She padded lightly to Whit's room and knocked on the door.

"Hey, sweetie. How are you doing?"

Theresa smiled half heatedly at her friend, and leaned in to give her a hug.

"Fair. I'm going to go out though."

"To your spot?"

"Yeah."

They communicated silently with their eyes in the way only good friends could do.

Whitney knew her friend was finally going to say goodbye to her dream.

Ethan gripped his steering wheel tightly as he drove himself to Resa's apartment the second time in 24 hours.

After tonight, everything was going to change.

He figured either one of two things.

One, Theresa would admit that she was in love- or at least in like- and then they would spend the evening- and perhaps the rest of their lives- reveling in their new romance.

Or two, Theresa would laugh in his face and tell him to go get a life.

Either way, it was bound to be an interesting night.

Taking a deep breath, Ethan knocked on the door to Theresa's apartment. He held a huge bouquet of daisies and dandelions- "The most wonderful flowers in the world" Resa had once told him, tied with a pale pink ribbon. Even though she had told him that gifts weren't necessary for winning the heart of a girl, he had seen the bright bouquet and had instantly thought of Theresa.

"Ethan!"

Whitney opened the door up, gazing at the flowers in confusion.

"Happy Valentines Day, Whitney," Ethan said, smiling at her cheerfully.

"And the same to you. Come on in."

Ethan followed Whitney into the apartment.

"Um, is Theresa here?"

Whitney shook her head. She might as well make it sound like her friend had something resembling a life.

"No, she went out. She, um, had plans."

Until that moment, Ethan had never known what it felt like to have your heart crushed.

It was a horrible feeling, almost like having the wind knocked out of you and having a rapid heartbeat all at the same time.

"Plans?"

Ethan sunk down onto the couch, placing the bouquet on the coffee table.

Whitney looked at him quizzically as she remembered something that Theresa had told her earlier in the day.

_"He's picking her up at seven, Whit. At seven o'clock tonight, I'll have lost my chance with the man that I love."_

Whitney glanced at her watch.

7:03.

Ethan certainly was punctual.

"It's Theresa," she whispered to herself. "He loves Theresa."

She brought her hand up to her mouth, not believing it. After all of this time, _Theresa_ was the girl that Ethan was so crazy about?!?

"Did you say something, Whitney?"

Whitney shook her head, and jumped up.

"Umm mm."

Ethan looked crushed. His whole face, which had been as bright as the sun only moments before, now had a depressed shadow across it.

These two seriously needed some help.

"Look, Ethan, if you want to find Theresa, I'd try the beach. And, um, she's by herself."

Ethan's entire face lit back up, like a little kids on Christmas morning. He leapt off the couch and picked Whitney up, swinging her around. Whitney began giggling as she thought of the irony of it all.

Theresa was about to be in for the shock of her life.


	6. Part Five

**Part Five**

The stars twinkled brightly on the waves, providing an almost luminous glow upon the beach.

Theresa sat on a large blanket, wrapped in her wool pea coat, the bitter cold not getting to her for one second. Her body was too worn, too drained to feel anything at this point.

The only thing that was helping her at this point was music. Theresa loved music. She loved singing it, writing it, listening to it. Tonight, it was all about her and her guitar and her CD player and the song that she had been slaving over for the past few months.

Tonight, her song was finally coming together.

Out my window  
The rain starts to fall  
And the wind blows  
Through an empty hall  
In the mirror  
Ooh, reflections of you.

In the distance I hear a sound  
Is that you coming around.

(What you gonna do) oh, what you gonna do  
(I think I should) I think I should be with you  
(A love that's overdue) a love that's overdue  
Oh, I think I should be with you.

Thought I saw you  
Through a stranger's face  
Should I call you  
Or should I walk away  
Round the corner  
Is around the world.

Is that you looking at me  
Or am I living a dream, woe-oh.

(What you gonna do) oh, what you gonna do  
(I think I should) I think I should be with you  
(A love that's overdue) oh, a love that's overdue  
Oh, I think I should be with you.

And when I'm lost in a dream  
You are all I can see  
All alone in the night I'm waiting for you  
Every moment I'd die  
Just to look in your eyes  
The dream is alive...I'm waiting.

Oh, my (oh my)  
How I try  
To make you see that  
I should be with you.

In the distance I hear a sound  
Is that you coming around.

(What you gonna do) oh, what you gonna do  
(I think I should) I think I should be with you  
(A love that's overdue) oh, a love that's overdue  
Oh, I think I should be with you.

(Oh-I-I-I-I-I) I think I should be with you  
(I-I-I-I-I) I think I should be with you  
(I-I-I-I-I) I think I should be with you.

Perfect.

After so many months of being hopeful, of having a dream, her song was complete. No point in perfecting a song that no longer had any relevance to her life. Theresa sighed and flipped on her portable CD player she had brought along with her. Happy, loving music, songs filled with love and hope played one after another, pulling Theresa deeper into her reverie.

There was nothing left for Theresa to be hopeful for.

With that thought, Theresa let her tears begin to fall freely.

The peppy pop tunes that played on Resa's radio could be heard over the crashing waves as Ethan made his way towards her.

Why had Theresa chosen to come to the beach on such a night like tonight? He knew Resa valued her private times, times like these when she could just be by herself, lost in her thoughts, but to come to the _beach_ when it was 25 degrees out?

The female kind never ceased to confuse Ethan.

Ethan stopped walking towards her as Theresa took the guitar off her slender body and laid it beside her on the blanket she was sitting on. She pulled her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around them, her hair blowing wildly in the wind, her head bobbing in tike to the music.

And then there was a calm.

And the only sound Ethan could hear was the sound of Theresa crying.

The one sound Ethan had never wanted to hear again.

Forgetting his plan of wowing Theresa with what a romantic guy he was, Ethan broke into a jog and ran to her side.

"Resa, baby, what's wrong?" he soothed, dropping to his knees and rubbing circles on her back.

Theresa's entire body tensed at his touch.

"Ethan," she breathed, staring at him in wonder. Ethan reached over and gently brushed the tears from her face.

"Want to tell me why you're sitting out her all by yourself, crying?"

Theresa just looked at him.

"I will if you tell me why you are sitting her with me and not your 'dream girl'."

Ethan's insides clenched tightly. This was it.

But he couldn't say it. 

And so that sat in silence, looking up at the cloudless sky.

"Ethan."

"Sssh. Make a wish."

Theresa looked back up at the sky in time to se a shooting star streaking the sky.

_Give me the courage to tell Ethan how I feel._ Ethan sitting here next to her had to mean something, right?

_Give me the courage to tell Resa how I feel_.

They turned slowly and looked at one another.

Eyes meeting, they could read what the other was feeling.

And at the same time, in perfect unison, the three little words that they had been craving to hear from one another poured out of their mouths.

"I love you."

They stared at one another in awe, completely in shock that their wish had come true.

Questions and answers would come later. At that moment, all they wanted was to feel the lips of their loved one on theirs, to get lost in one another's eyes.

Sometimes the snow comes down in June  
sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon  
I see the passion in your eyes  
sometimes It's all a big surprise

'Cause there was a time when all I did was wish  
you'd tell me this was love  
It's not the way I hoped or how I planned  
but some how it's enough

And now we're standing face to face  
Isn't this world a crazy place  
just when I thought our chance had passed  
you go and save the best for last

All of the night you came to me  
when so silly girl have set you free  
you wondered how you'd make it through  
I wondered what was wrong with you

'Cause how could you give your love to someone else  
and share your dreams with me  
sometimes the very thing your looking for  
is the one thing you can't see

And now we're standing face to face  
Isn't this world a crazy place  
just when I thought our chance had passed  
you go and save the best for last

Sometimes the very thing you're looking for  
is the one thing you can't see

Sometimes the snow comes down in June  
sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon  
just when I thought our chance had passed  
you go and save the best for last

You went and saved the best for last

"You love **_ME_**, Ethan Crane?" Theresa whispered, lightly tracing the lines of his face with her hand.

"It's always been you, Resa. But... I had no clue that you love-"

Theresa silenced him with her lips.

_Dreams really do come true._

_THE END_

The first song was Be With You by the Bangles, and the second was Save the Best for Last by Vanessa Williams.


End file.
